Reinhard Heydrich
Reinhard Tristan Eugen Heydrich (ラインハルト・トリスタン・オイゲン・ハイドリヒ, Rainharuto Torisutan Oigen Haidorihi), also called by his Demon Name, Mephistopheles (メフィストフェレス, Mefisutoferesu), is the leader of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden and the main antagonist in Dies Irae. He occupies the seat I in the Obsidian Round Table. Before Dies Irae Reinhard was born as the Apoptosis of the Mercurial Snake. As such, from birth, he possessed a soul of extremely high quality, giving him superhuman abilities. Due to possessing the Sense of Foreknowledge, he was naturally talented at everything he did and, from a young age, he had to consiously hold himself back to avoid breaking things. He would eventually become a high ranking soldier in Nazi Germany. After Karl Krafft successfully predicted an assassination attempt on Hitler, Reinhard was called in to help interrogate him. Reinhard took an interest in the man, deciding to take him under his custody. Some time later, Reinhard was called to break up a fight between Eleonore, Beatrice, Wolfgang, and Wilhelm. At Karl's urging, Reinhard decided to stop holding himself back, easily defeating all four of the fighters and becoming fully aware of his sense of foreknowledge. Following this, Reinhard and Karl formed the LDO. Interview with Kaziklu Bey Dies Irae Before Kajiri Kamui Kagura Before the start of the game, Hajun reaches the Throne. He kills Marie and Mercurius, whose death causes Reinhard, as his apoptosis, to stop existing. Kajiri Kamui Kagura Dies Irae Pantheon Reinhard, along with the other Hadou gods are revived by Naraka for a mysterious purpose. Abilities Sense of Foreknowledge Reinhard possesses the Sense of Foreknowledge. Due to being plagued by the feeling of deja vu, he seeks to end the Ghetto of Eternal Foreknowledge. Die Ewigkeit Yetzirah Longinuslanze Testament Reinhard's primary weapon. Just looking at it can destroy the souls of most beings. When thrown, it always hits it's target, is always faster then it's target, and will always destroy it's target. Briah Gladsheimr - Gullinkambi Fünfte Weltall Reinhard's golden castle where the Obsidian Round Table resides. With this, Reinhard can access all the abilities of his legion and use them as he wishes. Atziluth Du Sollst - Dies Irae Reinhard's law as a Hadou God. With it, he raises his entire legion to his level, turning them all into pseudo-gods under his command. Trivia * Reinhard Heydrich was an actual high ranking officer in Nazi Germany. * Mephistopheles was a demon appearing in the story Faust. ** The man that summons Mephistopheles is based on Johaan George Faust, one of Mercurius's Sensories. This relates back to their relation to one another. * A fair amount of Reinhard's abilities seems to be based off of Nordic Mythology, with Reinhard being Odin. ** Longinuslanze Testament is similar to Odin's legendary Spear, Gungnir. ** [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gla%C3%B0sheimr Gladsheimr] is the realm where Odin's hall of Valhalla is located. |body= I.Reinhard Heydrich II.Tubal Cain III.Valeria Trifa IV.Wilhelm Ehrenburg V.Kei Sakurai V.V. Beatrice Waltrud von Kircheisen VI.Rea Himuro VII.Goetz von Berlichingen VIII.Rusalka Schwagerin IX.Eleonore von Wittenburg X.Rot Spinne XI.Riza Brenner XII.Wolfgang Schreiber XIII.Mercurius }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dies Irae Category:Dies Irae: Interview with Kaziklu Bey Category:Dies Irae Pantheon Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Gods Category:Hadou Gods Category:Apoptosis Category:Ewigkeit users